


Grave Foxx (DnD)

by GraveFoxx7599



Category: DnD - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveFoxx7599/pseuds/GraveFoxx7599
Summary: I wanted to add Grave into the DnD universe, and I'm new to DnD. I really love the idea of having my sona portrayed in a new universe type. DnD was always something I wanted to try, but I never had anyone to do it with but I mainly wanted a family member to do it with, because of the fun and bonds we'll have on our wacky adventure. But, I have my Funkle's family to DnD with now, and I was told that my character has to be legit. So I put time and effort into reading and working with what I got. I'd be happy to use Grave Foxx in DnD, I always wanted a DnD adventure to tell people about, with Grave in it! She'd be a Kitsune race and a Druid class. It would mean a lot if people like my character going on adventures.
Kudos: 2





	Grave Foxx (DnD)

**Chapter 1 - How'd I get here?**

  
_It was strange. I was wondering the woods until a bunch of barbarians decided they'd want to take me on. They wanted my tail for powers, they said. I wouldn't let them take it! Not after what barbarians did to my village and my people. We shouldn't have spread those tall tales of powers in our tails, now everyone wants to hunt us down for a taste of magic. I had a quest to finish, and four brutes weren't going to take my tail and end my quest right here and right now. I knew I was strong enough to take them, but when I cast a gravity sphere between the middle of the four barbarians, it somehow came right back at me! I dodged it, but I turned around to see what happened to my spell, and a rift has opened! I was sucked out from my realm, and so was the barbarians! It was weird. There was lots of flashing colours and bright lights. Next thing I know... I was falling from the sky, and I hit the ground, very hard. Pitch black for what felt like many moons, but I really couldn't tell. From what I believe, my original quest could not be completed, I can never create an alliance with the dragonborne to defend the kitsunes' lives... We just want to spread peace, tell our tall tales, and pull great jokes among our allies._

_But then, when I awoke from my death like sleep, I was stuck in the ground, probably from the impact. I am not in a realm of my own, the wind spoke differently. As a kid, I always thought this was impossible. Though, that's probably why my mother never wanted me to leave the burrow... To protect me from magic and destruction. After seeing everything change overtime, I'm sorry mama. Joking isn't in my blood as I have bled out for too long. It's just not the kitsune way and I may have gone rogue and shall be punished soon. My spells don't work anymore and I'll have to relearn in this new world. The wind speaks with a deep tone and it will guide me. This blank adventure. I'll find a new purpose. Maybe make some friends... I'm tired of being alone in my life. I miss you mama, but I'll be brave. I will see how far I follow the wind, before Taichiro smites me. It's a journey until the end. I have my tale to tell. I want to tell everyone._

_"Listen to my tale, and listen close. If you join me hand in hand, I'll be sure to show you my plan. The dark is my light, and it looks so bright, as it feels just right, with all my might, I listen to the wind. It tells me what's right or wrong. Finish your egg yolks as there's no time for long jokes. I, Grave Foxx, the kitsune of the Forgotten Realms, has lost my place, but hand in hand, we'll set the pace, with our bond, we'll be so strong, and we'll work together! If... you offer a favour." ~Foxx_


End file.
